


Breakups

by MasterDitto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cleaning, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, headpats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDitto/pseuds/MasterDitto
Summary: Akira has to break up with his girlfriends. All of them.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Haru

Akira saw the slap coming. He even predicted the insults. 

Destroying the bean shelf was unexpected. 

Sweeping the beans into a dustpan, Akira let out a small exhale. Now Sojiro was going to be angry with him too.

Thoughts ricocheted between the stinging in Akira's cheek and the feeling of Haru's voice in his opposite ear. Mostly concerns about maintaining whatever friendship Haru and he still had.

Morgana hopped onto the counter as Akira emptied the dustpan into the trash. 

"How'd it go?" He asked. 

"Mostly as expected," Akira answered. "But I still have a few more beans to sweep."


	2. Futaba

Akira wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Futaba was still crying. By this point, it had become hyperventilation, but Akira could still see a tear or two.

Part of him felt like he was supposed to hug her. But seeing as he had just broken up with her, displays of physical affection might be considered improper. But if he doesn't, he might get viewed as an even bigger jerk. 

Akira decided on a compromise. He'd pat her head. 

One pat. Two pats. Three pats. Four pats. Five pats.

And she was still crying.

Akira let out a sigh. 


End file.
